I Fight for Her
by MACBernal
Summary: Malcolm Merlyn will stop at nothing to carry out his plan. And he knows exactly how to push Oliver's buttons.
1. Chapter 1: The Prisoner

A/N: **IT'S HERE! **I got completely inspired last night and I've decided to take a stab at a long – term FF while writing some shorter ones in between. I can't promise that I'll update everyday but I do promise I will try to keep it interesting. I don't want to just post something for sake of posting something. I write to entertain. I want whoever reads what I write to be thoroughly invested. So yeah. I'll post when I have a chapter I deem worthy for you all. But I know, at least for me, that waiting for a new chapter can be torture so I'll try my very best to update as frequently as my inspiration allows. I don't know how long this will be but I don't expect more than ten chapters at the most. Anyway, reviews fuel my brain so don't forget to tell me what you think. Without further adieu, here's **I Fight for Her.**

**Disclaimer: As mentioned before, the CW owns the show and its fabulous characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prisoner**

The dark and empty room came into view and Oliver opened his eyes, his entire body feeling sluggish. The last thing he remembered was going up against Malcolm Merlyn, breaking almost everything in his top floor office at Merlyn Global. He tried to move, with no success, and looked up to find that his hands were not only bound together but that his feet were barely grazing the floor below him. Oliver frowned and clenched his jaw when he realized the older Merlyn was able to get the upper hand and not only discover his identity but take him hostage. Oliver was never a prisoner. Except for the years he spent on the island. And that was more than enough for him. He struggled against the rope holding him together, trying to loosen his bonds. When that didn't work, he figured he'd just climb the rope, untie himself when he made his way onto the rafters ahead, and make his escape. He stopped short when the doors flung open and Malcolm himself stepped through, no signs of their previous fight anywhere on his person. His suit was crisp and the smile plastered on his smug face screamed victory. Oliver clenched his jaw again and narrowed his eyes at his best friend's father. The one responsible for everything. His five years on the island. His mother's involvement. Walter getting kidnapped. His father's death. Malcolm circled him like a hungry vulture, adjusting his cuff links while broadening his smile.

"Well. You can imagine my surprise when I found out that Oliver Queen is The Hood. The vigilante. In all honesty, the old Oliver would never have had it in him. But I guess the island changed you, didn't it?"

Oliver remained stoic. He'd never say a word and Malcolm knew that. He continued to circle his captive before finally stopping in front of him.

"It _has _changed you. I can see it in your eyes. And in your actions of course. Killing people Oliver? Is that what your father would've wanted for his son?"

At the mention of Robert Queen, Oliver surged forward, only to be stopped by his restraints. He glowered at Malcolm.

"**Never **talk about my father. Especially since you're the one that killed him."

Malcolm laughed, an ugly sound, and inched forward slightly.

"Throw accusations if you must Oliver but you could be of use to me. The Undertaking is inevitable and we can start anew. You and me. Your mother. Thea. Tommy."

Oliver continued to scowl.

"Maybe even Laurel."

Oliver shut his eyes, the faces of everyone he cared about flashing in front of his closed eyelids.

"This is wrong and you know it. If Tommy knew what you were going to do…"

Malcolm straightened, his smile gone.

"If I recall correctly Oliver, you and my son no longer have a friendship. And Tommy would understand. Something your father didn't."

Oliver tried to struggle against his retrains again, sick of hearing Malcolm's lies and justifications.

"You're talking about leveling The Glades! There are people there Malcolm! Innocent people! Children! Your device won't help Starling City prosper. It will be the reason it falls!"

Oliver spits the last words, making sure they sting Malcolm. They do. He bends down and takes Oliver's face in his hands, making him stare straight into the eyes of a man who doesn't care about killing thousands. Malcolm's eyes are on fire, all sorts of joking around completely void from his features. Oliver knew the look. It meant no more negotiating.

"You can't stop me Oliver. I _will_ level The Glades and I _will_ be the reason the city rises up from the ashes. The Hood won't be able to protect anybody. Especially since you'll be stuck here for the unforeseeable future."

Oliver pulled his face away from Merlyn's grip, not able to look at him any longer. He was right. With him stuck here, Malcolm would activate his device and Oliver would have no choice but to watch. He'd fail his father and his city.

"My mother and Thea will come looking for me. Laurel. And even Tommy. We may not be talking anymore but he's still my friend."

He didn't want to mention Diggle or Felicity; afraid adding more names to the list would give Malcolm ideas. And with him tied up, he couldn't guarantee any protection. The ropes were tight and it would take some time to cut loose without any weapons to help. Malcolm knew what he was doing and that angered Oliver to his very core.

"No one will come Oliver. I can easily spin a lie and feed it to your family. They'll eat it up and I can keep you here until you rot in your green leather. No one will be the wiser."

_Diggle will find me. Felicity will find me. And when they do I will kill you with no hesitation._ Oliver drew his eyes up to the older Merlyn, relishing in the fact that he would get out of here and he would be the one to save the city. He'd take Malcolm down and all the people in The Glades would be safe.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and watch you hang from the rafters, I have business to attend to. I'll make sure to check up on the city's favorite vigilante in a few hours."

He slaps the side of Oliver's face and laughs again, this time it's full of venom and satisfaction. He turns to go but isn't halfway to the door before he turns, something shady etched on his older features.

"You know what Oliver? I actually was thinking. You're gonna get lonely here, all by yourself. And what kind of host would that make me? I think you're going to enjoy the company I've brought for you."

He makes his way to the door again and when he reaches the intercom next to the heavy doors, he presses a button and asks someone named Roman to 'bring their guest'. He moves away from the door and turns back to Oliver, shooting him another spine tingling smile. The doors burst open again and a large man walks in, dragging someone along with him. Another broad shouldered man brings in a chair and places it in front of Oliver, sitting the other prisoner down and tying their arms and legs to the chair. Whoever was sitting in front of him was wearing purple pajamas, their face concealed with a black burlap sack. Oliver's breath quickened and prayed it wasn't Laurel sitting in front of him. Malcolm steps forward and leans down so he was level with the prisoner's shoulder.

"So Oliver. You're going to learn that I do not play games. I _will _level The Glades and if you try to stop me, you'll have to choose: save our precious city or save our guest here. And I promise you, it will be the hardest decision of your life."

He takes the black sack off and laughs again, walking away. The doors close with a loud bang and Oliver's heart is no longer beating. His eyes are wide and he's staring at who Malcolm had placed in front of him. There were no glasses or ponytail but as her eyes met his, his chest tightened and the world stopped moving around him.

The girl in front him had a large bruise on the side of her face and it looked like she had been beat up badly before being dragged here. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms and away from any danger. When he said her name, his voice broke and his eyes started to well up.

"Felicity?"

* * *

**Oh no! I guess you have to wait for chapter two. Thanks for reading and I'll see you back here in a few days. xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: Matching Scars

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews for chapter one. I'm incredibly glad you all enjoyed it. I've got some free time and so I decided chapter two is definitely needed. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show, that honor belongs to the CW.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Matching Scars**

_Felicity's apartment was dark, the only light coming from the television in the living room. Oliver watched her chest rise in fall, his eyes grazing over every part of her to make sure she was fast asleep. She had offered to cook dinner after a disappointing night of running around the city. Oliver had come back to the Foundry, clearly upset, and Felicity had decided that for once, he needed to forget about being the vigilante. So they ended up at her place and then on her couch once dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned. Though the TV was on, they talked. About a lot of things. Mostly his time on the island which was strange because before Felicity, Oliver had never wanted to talk about it to anyone. But there was something about her that made him unafraid to share his experiences with her. It was well past midnight when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her hair free of the elastic that held it together during the day, her color free lips parted slightly. Oliver had been watching her ever since, trying to figure out why he couldn't bring himself to take her to her bed and leave a note before heading back to the Queen mansion. All he really wanted to do was bring her to her bed and then climb right in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep himself. Oliver smiled when Felicity shifted next him, unknowingly making herself comfortable in his lap. He looked down and gently stroked her hair. If he wanted to kiss her…all he had to do was lean down and…_

* * *

Oliver snapped out of his memory when Felicity groaned. His eyes widened, afraid something had happened.

"Felicity? Are you okay?"

She met his eyes and tried to smile, the bruise over her right eye already a sickly yellow color.

"I'm fine Ollie."

It had been two days since Malcolm brought Felicity to Oliver. She stayed tied to the chair while Oliver's arms stayed bound to each other, attached to the ceiling by chains. Once morning came and the sun burst through the windows, Oliver was able to clearly see the extent of Felicity's injuries. Whoever took her from her apartment really did a number on her before tying her up and putting the wretched bag over her head. Oliver's anger spiked when he saw the bruises and cuts scattered all over his IT girl's slim face. She had smiled, shrugging a little.

"You should see the other guy."

Oliver allowed himself a smile even though he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastards who hurt her.

"What happened Felicity?"

She shifted in her seat and winced, infuriating Oliver even more than before.

"Diggle sent me home and so that's what I did. I went home. I took a shower, I ate dinner, and then I was climbing into bed when I heard my door crash open. These two big, bulky guys came in and started hitting me and I tried to use training but they were too strong and then one of the guys…Roman? He threw me to the floor and then they started kicking me and I couldn't yell and it hurt so bad – "

She stopped when she saw Oliver's face.

"They _kicked _you? You mean to tell me there are bruises under your clothes too?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"All over my abdomen. They knocked me out after that and then I ended up here. With you."

His breathing was hard and he tried to struggle against the ropes and chains again, with no success. Malcolm was going to pay. He was going to pay for everything he had done. To his family. To the city. To Felicity. _His _Felicity. He looked back at her.

"Felicity. I will get you out of here. _I promise._"

She smiled, even though her entire body was on fire.

"I know."

The two days went on without Malcolm making an appearance. No food was brought to them, the fear of untying Oliver so he could eat far greater than anything else. Though they were given water, Oliver knew Felicity wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She dozed on and off frequently and he could hear her stomach growl from hunger. And the bruises that covered her face and body should've been checked on hours ago. If he didn't figure a way out soon, he'd lose her. He knew she was trying to stay as strong as she could but this was the first time she had ever been in a situation like this. Oliver would've stopped anything from happening to her if he wasn't bound to the ceiling. On the third day, Malcolm strolled in well into the night. He was once again in a crisp black suit, his red tie standing out like blood staining his white dress shirt. He stopped next to Felicity and Oliver prayed he didn't touch her. He'd take it all. Just as long as he left Felicity alone. Malcolm sighed deeply, squatting down to Felicity's eye level.

"And how are we on this fine evening?"

Felicity shot him an icy glare.

"Oh just _fine _Mr. Merlyn. I hope you enjoyed whatever expensive dinner you feasted on tonight while we _starved here in your stupid warehouse._"

She spit the last words at him, his smug grin falling flat.

"Well if you must know Ms. Smoak, my chicken marsala was divine. Thank you for asking."

Both captives watched as he got up and started circling them, just like the night Oliver first woke up in the room.

"You know I have to admit. You both make a stunning couple. Oliver, don't get me wrong. Laurel is wonderful but Ms. Smoak here is such a match for you. But do you know what she's missing?"

Oliver's head rose as he met Malcolm's eyes. He didn't answer but feared the worst. Malcolm smiled.

"You don't even want to guess?"

Felicity shifted to look at the suited man next to Oliver.

"Why don't just let us go? You know that in the end, Oliver will stop you. He'll stop you and you'll live out the rest of your miserable life in prison!"

Stars sprung in Felicity's vision after Malcolm whipped his hand back and slapped her, her glasses flying to the other side of the room. Oliver jolted forward, every part of his body trying to reach her.

"Felicity!"

She blinked a few times before sitting up right again. The skin around her mouth was red, Malcolm's slap incredibly hard. She raised her eyes to Oliver and hoped he could see what she was trying to tell him. _I'm okay Ollie._ Malcolm bent down and gripped the back of Felicity's chair.

"Now, now Ms. Smoak. Play nice."

He turned back to Oliver, the vein in his neck telling Malcolm he finally hit a nerve. He smiled mischievously. _It's not Laurel he cares about. It's this girl. Felicity. He's in love with Felicity._ He could use this to his advantage. If Malcolm couldn't get Oliver to see he was right and coax him onto his side, he'd just use his feelings for Felicity to torture him until Oliver Queen completely breaks down. _This will be fun._

He walked out suddenly, an idea springing to mind, while Oliver watched Felicity. Once he was gone and the doors had shut, his breathing quickened.

"Felicity? Felicity are you okay?"

She smiled but her face was already starting to swell up.

"I'm fine Oliver. I can take more than you think I can."

He clenched his jaw.

"I don't want you to have to take anything!"

She was still smiling.

"Just get us out of here Oliver. Then we can take down Malcolm. Just focus and get us out of here. I believe in you."

Those last four words hit home for Oliver. He had never heard it before. Not from anyone. And here was Felicity, putting her life in his hands. His stupid, tied up hands. He shot her a smile, hoping it would ease her pain somehow.

"I'll get you a whole case of wine when we get out of here."

At that, she laughed, wincing when a pain shot up her side.

"A whole case? It should be four cases _at least_."

He nodded, shaking his head. She _would _be negotiating at a time like this.

"Deal."

They were smiling at each other and for a second, they both believed they truly were going to be okay. Their happiness was short – lived when Malcolm returned, this time with Roman and long thin box.

"Sorry to bother you both but I almost forgot about what I had asked you earlier Oliver."

He was met by an icy cold glare.

"Well since it looks like you've forgotten, I'll ask it again. What is Ms. Smoak here missing in order for you two to be a matching couple?"

He moved towards the box in Roman's hands, opening it and pulling out a long blade, one that reminded Oliver of the blade that inflicted his scars on the island. When he realized what it was for, his eyes widened and he struggled even harder against his restraints.

"Malcolm! Malcolm don't you touch her!"

Felicity's eyes filled with fear as her eyes settled on the blade. It glimmered under the lighting in the room and everything around Oliver froze. _He's going to give her matching scars. He's going to hurt her! _Oliver's eyes were focused on Felicity as she whimpered, the blade stopping just below her collarbone.

"I've realized Oliver, that you have no intention of joining me. And as sad as that is, I can't just let you come up with a plan to escape. I need you focused on something else. Something like Felicity here. She's quite beautiful and I've come to find out that even beauty can be scarred. And how romantic would it be for Oliver Queen and his computer hacking girlfriend to be a couple in _every possible way_? You refuse to see why the Undertaking is necessary. And because of that, you will be responsible for Ms. Smoak's pain. I hope you can endure her screams Oliver. Because they will be loud."

The blade dug into Felicity's skin and Oliver could only watch in horror and Malcolm drew it across her upper chest and down one arm. Felicity tried not to scream but once the blade's tip reached her shoulder, she couldn't handle it anymore. Her mouth ripped open, a bloodcurdling scream echoing through the empty building.

"_**OLIVER!**_"

He pushed against the floor and tried to propel forward, trying to break free, Felicity's cries tearing away at every fiber in his being. Malcolm continued to pick spots on her body, cutting the blade across, blood pooling against the purple of her pajamas. Felicity's face was turned upwards, her mouth set in a firm line. She tried to be strong but halfway through every cut, she yelled out loud, the pain just too much for her small frame. Oliver continued to struggle, his eyes welling up with tears. _Felicity. I have to get to Felicity. I HAVE TO GET TO FELICITY!_ But the restraints were just too tight. He wasn't budging. And Malcolm continued to move the blade across her. Across Felicity's skin. Every cut bled rapidly but Oliver knew his captor wouldn't cut deep enough to kill her. He'd continue to torture Felicity as way to torture him. And he loathed the fact it was working. He could only watch as the girl he was in love with screamed at the top of her lungs, every part of her on fire from the blade's touch. After only a few minutes of screaming and blood, Malcolm pulled away and Oliver counted the wounds. Fourteen. The bastard cut her fourteen times. Some were small; others long and running down her arm or leg. Both Felicity and Oliver were breathing hard and Malcolm smiled with satisfaction.

"Now Oliver, see what you did? I hope you'll understand I had to use Ms. Smoak as an example. You go up against me and _you…will…lose._ And the best part for me? Every time Felicity looks at you and her scars, she'll remember these days. She'll remember the pain. She'll remember the screams that echoed throughout this room. _And she will hate you._"

With that, he turned and gave the blade to Roman, who wiped it clean before placing it back inside its velvet lining. They both left the room and Oliver could hear the lock click in place. He brought his face up to look at Felicity, bloody and broken. Every part of him was dead. This is what Diggle was talking about when Oliver first asked Felicity to be a part of their team. _I can protect her, Digg. _He mentally kicked himself. Protect her? He couldn't protect her. He just put her in more danger. And now she'd never be the same. And Malcolm was right. She'd hate them and he'd continued to love her while she resented him.

"He's…w – wrong."

His breath caught in his throat.

"Felicity?"

She swallowed and raised her head, blinking hazily at him.

"He's w – wrong. I would n – never h – hate you. I l – love you."

Her confession shocked Oliver to the core. _She loves me?_ He opened his mouth, his own love confession resting on the tip of his tongue. But when she smiled and her head dropped, he panicked.

"Felicity?"

No response. And from this angle, he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Felicity?"

No movement. No shifting. Nothing. _No. No! Malcolm wouldn't…he only wanted to scar her! _But as his eyes continued to graze over her unmoving body, he wasn't so sure of Malcolm's intentions anymore. Maybe in order to continue torturing Oliver, Malcolm did the one thing he knew would keep his enemy forever in pain: he killed the one person he loved more than anything. He had killed Felicity. Oliver tried one more time to pull away from his restraints, the tears now uncontrollable sobs that wracked his entire frame. The chains rattled and the roped moved but Oliver stayed in place. He stopped, defeated, and looked up one more time to Felicity's bloody, hunched over body. He raised his head, anger, pain and sadness radiating off him in waves. When he screamed her name, even Malcolm could hear it as he climbed into his car, proud of his day's work.

"_**FELICITY!"**_

* * *

**So hopefully that wasn't too bad. I wanted something intense and huge for this chapter. I hope I succeeded. Chapter three should be up in a day or two so keep a look out! And any reviews are much appreciated! xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

A/N: So. That season finale? I used up three tissue boxes. Three. That's how hard I was crying. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't gotten to watch it yet but I just want you all to know that out of all the shows I watch; I will miss Arrow the most. I cannot wait for season two. Anyway, as always, thank you **so much **for the wonderful reviews. I hope chapter two didn't disappoint. Here's chapter three. I feel like I'm updating too quickly but eh. I don't mind if you don't mind. I know I said in the first chapter that I want this FF to be at least ten chapters but it'll probably be shorter. I don't want to beat around the bush. It looks like there are going to be six chapters but that could change as inspiration strikes. This chapter is a bit short in my opinion but the best is yet to come. I'll update soon. As always, reviews fuel the inspiration. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Are you getting tired of me saying I don't own the show or its characters? The CW has that honor.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

_Oliver's eyes slowly opened, the sun pouring through the nearby window. He rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to wake his muscles up. Saturdays had always been his favorite days. Even when he was a kid. He lowered his arms and sighed before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Grasping at its edges, he pushed himself upward, padding over to the television towards the front of the room. He quickly turned it on and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He listened to the news as he brushed; only stopping momentarily at the sound of feet running in the hall just outside his room. He frowned and finished up before heading out of the bathroom and right into his wife. She staggered back and he caught a hold of her arm to steady her before shooting her his prize winning smile._

"_Kids are up already?"_

_Felicity smiled and stepped into Oliver's embrace._

"_Their father promised them waffles and cartoons."_

_Oliver frowned._

"_Waffles and cartoons? I don't remember that promise."_

_Felicity laughed and stood up on her toes to kiss Oliver's waiting lips. The kiss sent tingles through them both and he brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist. When he pulled away, his grin widened._

"_Good morning Mrs. Queen."_

_Felicity's smile matched his._

"_Good morning Mr. Queen. You better get down there before the kitchen becomes a huge, colossal mess."_

_He laughed and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the door. They headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, their two kids already sitting at the island watching SpongeBob. Oliver placed a kiss on his daughter, Lily's head before moving to four year old Robert. Felicity was already starting to pull out the ingredients for waffles when he moved to help her. Lily and Robert laughed every once in awhile and Oliver couldn't help but smile. His life had turned out so much better than he had thought it would. He was able to hang up The Hood and marry Felicity. Verdant was still the hottest club in The Glades and Queen Consolidated continued to thrive. And he had two beautiful kids that had adoring uncles, Diggle and Tommy and doting aunts, Carly, Thea, and Laurel. Not to mention their loving grandmother Moira and caring grandfather Walter. Felicity nudged him and he turned to her, eyebrows rising in question._

"_You okay?"_

_He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, Lily and Robert giggling behind them. When he pulled away, she was smiling._

"_Perfect. I'm perfect."_

* * *

The cold water was like a slap to the face. Except the feeling ran all the way down his body. He gasped at the contact, jolting upright just in time to see Roman step back, the large, now empty, bucket still in his calloused hands. He scowled and Roman shot him a smirk.

"Well good morning Mr. Queen. You looked thirsty."

Oliver wanted nothing more than to punch his face in but he was still tied up. _He was still tied up_. Malcolm walked in, this time in a more casual outfit. He seemed so…relaxed. Like he wasn't holding two people hostage in a warehouse out in The Glades. He waited as Malcolm stepped forward, smiling like always.

"Oliver. Nice to have you awake. I got worried after yesterday's little presentation."

Oliver continued to glare, his anger flaring at the mention of yesterday.

"You must really care for Ms. Smoak. It's quite touching. It's just a shame you couldn't do anything."

Oliver moved to say something but stop when he realized there were only three people in the room. Him, Malcolm, and Roman. His heart stopped.

Felicity was gone.

He struggled against his restraints, a daily thing for him now, and yelled at Malcolm.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to Felicity? **Where is she?**"

Malcolm's grin was malicious.

"Well…I disposed of her of course. Why else would I keep a dead body? The smell is awful. Trust me."

Oliver's eyes widened as the words sunk in. _Why else would I keep a dead body?_ Everything broke down inside him. _She's dead. My Felicity is dead. He killed her._ Oliver was about to burst, everything hitting him at once. He didn't save her. He let her die. She was gone and he failed to protect her. Everything he wanted to tell her rested deep in his heart, words he would never have the chance to say. Felicity's smiling face flashed before him and a single tear fell from his eye. _Felicity. I love you._

"Maybe now you'll understand Oliver."

Malcolm turned to leave, clearly seeing that what he did Felicity yesterday was the key to completely tearing The Hood apart. He finally broke Oliver Queen. When Oliver spoke, it was so quiet that Malcolm had to walk back towards him just to hear.

"What was that Oliver?"

Oliver's head rose, his eyes holding more anger than he had ever seen before. When he spoke, it was more of a growl than anything else.

"I said, when I get out of here, _I will kill you._"

Malcolm had to laugh at that, throwing his head back like it was the most humorous thing he had ever heard.

"Well that's nice and all but I'd like to see you try Oliver. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet your mother for lunch. She's dying to hear about your sudden trip to Italy I mentioned a few days ago."

And with that he stalked out, Roman behind him, the door closing heavily. Oliver let all his weight go, his entire body sagging in defeat. She was gone. And he never got to tell her. He stayed that way for the rest of the night, not able to bring himself to move. There was nothing left. Felicity was dead and Malcolm had beaten him.

It was early morning, maybe around two, when Oliver's ears caught the sound of running outside in the hall. He frowned, wondering what was going on. Gunshots went off and Oliver straightened, suddenly alert. He feared the worst, something that was new to him. More gunshots echoed outside and Oliver felt his chest tighten. _What the hell is happening?_ When the door burst open, Oliver expected Malcolm. Or even Roman. When Diggle appeared, a thin layer of sweat on his face and gun in his hands, Oliver's spirit rose.

"Digg?"

He stepped forward and sighed before lowering his weapon.

"The last time I checked, Italy was much more cultural and had more women than this. And I take back all the jokes I made about you putting your trackers in your boot."

Oliver sighed in relief when Diggle shot at the chains and ropes holding him to the ceiling. When he fell forward on his knees, Diggle was there to catch him, propping him up against his own body. Oliver breathed in deep, his entire body tingling from being hung up for so long.

"When did you realize something was wrong?"

Diggle's face was serious.

"Malcolm Merlyn announced your spur of the moment trip to Italy and that already tipped me off. And then I checked in with Felicity and she hadn't been to work in a few days. Her supervisor told me Malcolm Merlyn called in a vacation for her. Another tip. So I decided to track you in hopes of finding both you and Felicity. But it took me way too long to crack her codes on the computers and when I finally did, it led me here. Where's Felicity so we can get out of here before Malcolm comes back."

He stayed silent and suddenly the room was incredibly cold. Diggle's eyes searched Oliver's stoic face.

"Oliver? Where's Felicity?"

Oliver stayed silent and a thousand different scenarios raced through Diggle's mind. And they all ended the same way. When Oliver finally looked up and met his eyes, what he said next stopped Diggle's heart.

"Felicity is dead."

* * *

**Gasp! What just happened?! Chapter four coming soon…xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: The Game Plan

A/N: How did you like that last chapter? Good? Bad? Well your reviews either way have been greatly appreciated. I'm having such a good time with this long – term FF and I was worried I wouldn't be able to make it work. Alas! It's coming along pretty well. I'll be winding down in a chapter or two…or three…soon…and I hope you stick around until the end. Here's chapter four. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters or the totally awesome show that is Arrow. The CW does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Game Plan**

_Oliver smiled when Felicity's arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek coming to rest on his back. The Queen mansion was quiet, everyone still asleep upstairs in their rooms. Oliver and Felicity tried to move around without making any sounds, trying to enjoy their time alone before the rest of the family woke up and the house became loud and bustling. Oliver moved around slowly, Felicity still holding onto him. When the eggs and toast were finished, he turned himself so that he stood facing her._

"_Good morning."_

_Their kiss was sweet and simple, Felicity's favorite. She smiled when he pulled away._

"_Good morning to you too. Remind me to bring more clothes to leave here? These were my last pair of pants in your drawer."_

_He laughed and brought his own arms to wrap around her small frame. _

"_Okay. Felicity?"_

_She chuckled as quietly as she could manage._

"_Yes Oliver?"_

_He shrugged and brought her closer._

"_Bring more clothes to leave here. Those are your last pair of pants in my drawer."_

_She continued to laugh, trying to stay quiet, and he joined her, their voices mixing together in perfect harmony. Felicity reached around Oliver and grabbed breakfast, kissing him one more time before biting into her toast. She grabbed his hand and brought him into the living room, pushing them both down and leaning into him. She turned on the television and pulled her legs underneath her, shifting her weight and getting more comfortable against Oliver's strong frame. He slung his arm around her shoulders, opening his mouth to accept a forkful of pancakes he had also made. They watched cartoons, just like children, and after a few minutes, he looked down at her as she smiled at something on the screen._

"_Felicity?"_

_She met his eyes, a smile still on her face._

"_Hmm?"_

_He placed his lips on her forehead just as he saw Thea making her way down the stairs. He brought his eyes back down to hers._

"_I love you."_

* * *

Oliver made his way down the stairs of the Foundry and stopped short when he saw Felicity's computers. She was supposed to be there. She was supposed to be sitting, typing away, her hair in a ponytail and her glasses perched on her nose. Oliver shut his eyes, trying to wipe away her face from his closed eyelids. She was gone and now there'd be no one sitting at the computers. He winced, his body still recovering and when Diggle cleared his throat, he looked up behind him.

"You should go home."

Oliver clenched his jaw and shook his head, tossing his things on a nearby metal table.

"Going home isn't an option Digg. I need Malcolm to think I'm still stuck in The Glades.

He shed the green leather and quickly changed into jeans and a gray shirt. Feeling more…normal, he turned to face Diggle, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He'll realize you're gone Oliver. I left a trail of men when I came to get you. And you left an even bigger trail when we escaped."

Oliver smirked slightly and Diggle's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

He continued to smile, Diggle's annoyance growing.

"It's just…the training is doing some serious good Digg. Like you said, you left a trail of men coming into the warehouse. What was it? Twelve guys at least?"

Diggle cracked a smile, his first one since hearing about Felicity's death.

"Fourteen."

Oliver's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You counted?"

Diggle shook his head, still smiling.

"I knew you'd say something about it."

The two men stood quietly after that, the smiles falling from their faces.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At that, Oliver got up and tried to preoccupy himself. Diggle sighed, knowing just the thought of Felicity was too much for him right now.

"I never told her."

Diggle stepped forward, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Told who what?"

Oliver turned to face him once again, this time his face masked with pure sadness.

"I never told Felicity I loved her. And now she's dead Digg. And I never told her."

The older man put a comforting hand on his shoulder, his face also washed in sadness.

"Then you fight for her Oliver. You take down Malcolm. You stop the Undertaking. Felicity is watching over us. Over you."

Oliver inhaled sharply, feeling the urge to cry again. But he promised himself that'd do what Diggle said. He's take down Malcolm and make him pay for what he'd done.

When they heard a door slam upstairs in the club, Oliver frowned and took the stairs two by two, Diggle right behind him. Reaching the top step, he punched in the code and pushed his way through the door to find Tommy at the bar.

"Tommy?"

His ex – best friend looked up, his face clearly stating he didn't want to talk to Oliver. He rolled his eyes and turned away as Oliver placed his hands on the table top.

"Can we talk?"

Tommy turned, his eyes unforgiving.

"I thought you were in Italy."

_Crap._ Oliver sighed deeply and stepped forward.

"I…was. I cut it short."

Tommy rolled his eyes, knowing he was lying, and turned back to some paperwork in his hands. Oliver rolled his eyes as well as he became frustrated with each growing moment.

"Tommy, I know you hate me. I know. But this is _important_. **Tommy!**"

He turned and met his eyes.

"I need to talk to you Tommy. _Please._"

The club was filled with silence for a few minutes, Tommy's thoughts swirling in his head. He looked at Oliver's face, the face of his best friend, the face of The Hood, and decided he'd be the man Laurel always knew he was.

"Fine. Talk."

Oliver returned to the Foundry, completely deflated. Tommy didn't believe a word Oliver had said about Malcolm. He threw his accusations back at him, even hurting him when he said he wished Oliver had died on the island. He knew his friend was just angry but it stung nonetheless. The only time Tommy's harsh eyes softened was at the mention of Felicity dying at the hands of his own father. But the look of belief was gone in him before Oliver knew it. Diggle had left only moments ago, telling him his mother needed a ride to Queen Consolidated. Oliver nodded, letting him go, but made sure he knew not to mention anything about him "being back from Italy". Sitting in the Foundry now, he hoped Tommy wouldn't say anything to his father either. And he hoped that somewhere in his best friend, there was a shred of belief. Oliver sat in silence and looked around his lair, Felicity coming to mind again. He shut his eyes once more, wishing his thoughts of her would just go away. But they came in a barrage of memories and Oliver knew they'd never cease. He loved Felicity. And she was dead. He'd remember her every day until it hurt to breathe. He walked to her computer station and ran his hands over the keyboard, imagining Felicity's hands. He sat in her chair and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table in front of him. There weren't any pictures, pencils, or remnants of Felicity's time there. The station was neat and clean which was surprising because her desk at Queen Consolidated was a mess. He laughed at the memory of her sitting in the IT department, papers and Chinese food take out cartons scattered haphazardly. And then he remembered her in that gold dress when they dealt with The Dodger. And the red dress when she went undercover at the underground casino. Every memory of her hurt Oliver to his core and he stood up quickly, sending the chair he was sitting in crashing into the opposite wall. He tried to think of something to do, something to preoccupy him, but he couldn't think of anything. He had to stay here so that no one would spot him. He knew Malcolm would discover he had escaped but for now, he had to come up with a way to stop the Undertaking and put an end to Malcolm Merlyn. When Oliver got an idea, he pulled the chair back and texted Diggle, asking for the information to Felicity's computer. In seconds, his phone beeped, a password appearing in a reply. Oliver quickly typed it in, the computers coming to life. He scanned the screens, feeling Felicity around him, and got to work. She wasn't there anymore but he promised himself he'd stop Malcolm. He'd stop the Undertaking. He'd do it for her.

Hours had passed and Oliver leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He combed through every piece of information, coming up with a solid plan he needed to share with Diggle. He had sent a text half an hour ago and Diggle responded quickly, telling him he'd be there as soon as he could. Oliver heard movement upstairs in the club and frowned when he looked at the time. It was almost midnight. _Who can that be? _His instinct kicked in, grabbing a gun nearby and making his way up the stairs quietly. He entered the code to the door and moved in between the shadows, staying on high alert. When he pulled his gun up and jumped out of the shadows, Tommy turned and his eyebrows rose.

"Really? You're gonna shoot me? I thought we were friends."

Oliver sighed and lowered his weapon.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

Tommy stepped forward, his hands in his pockets, a shamed look covering his tired face. Oliver frowned.

"Tommy? Is everything okay?"

The two childhood friends stepped closer to each other and Oliver could see pain Tommy's eyes. When he looked up, Oliver could see tears. And Tommy _never _cried.

"You were right."

Oliver stood, unmoving, and Tommy inhaled slowly before continuing.

"My father. Everything you said he did. It's true. He told me. He trusted me with everything today. He thought he could get me on his side. He told me about the Undertaking. He said he wanted to level The Glades. He told me about the warehouse. He told me he knows you're The Hood. He told me about…Felicity. Oliver, I'm so sorry. About everything. About what I said earlier – "

Oliver stepped forward, his hands up as he tried to stop Tommy's rambling.

"Tommy. It's okay. It's okay! You know now. That's what's important. Does he know I escaped?"

Tommy shook his head.

"No. He still thinks we're fighting. He still thinks I hate you."

Oliver nodded solemnly.

"Good. He still thinks I'm in the warehouse?"

Tommy nodded again.

"He's going back to check on you tomorrow. You need to make a move before then. You need to surprise him and beat him Oliver. His plans…it'll kill thousands."

Oliver saw Diggle enter through the back entrance, stopping short when he saw Oliver and Tommy. Oliver stepped forward to address Diggle.

"Digg, get ready."

He nodded and headed downstairs. Oliver turned back to Tommy and motioned to the door.

"Go home Tommy. Go be with Laurel. I'll take care of anything. Just stay safe."

Tommy nodded and watched Oliver walk away. He stepped forward and called his name, Oliver turning around to face his friend.

"Oliver…about Felicity?"

Just hearing her name made his heart ache but he ignored the pain.

"Look Tommy, I don't want to talk about her…"

Tommy shook his head.

"I know you love her. I've known for awhile. You're not exactly subtle. It's just…"

Oliver's eyebrows rose as he got impatient.

"What Tommy? She's gone. I can't do anything now. I missed my chance."

Tommy sighed deeply and frowned.

"Oliver! Just shut up for a second! I'm trying to tell you…"

Oliver waves his hands in the air.

"What? What Tommy?"

Tommy stepped forward, his face serious.

"When I met with my father today, he showed me a secret room in his office. It's where he keeps all his weapons. His bows, his arrows, his knives, everything. And he showed me something else. _Someone _else."

Oliver's heart rate quickened at the mention of 'someone'. Tommy took a deep breath.

"Felicity is alive. My father is holding her at Merlyn Global. She's alive Ollie. Felicity is alive."

* * *

**BAM! Didn't see that coming did you? Maybe you did. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. I'll update with chapter five soon! xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5: He Won't Win This Time

A/N: Wow. Thank you for all the great reviews on chapter four. Of course I couldn't kill of Felicity! It **is **an Olicity FF after all. With lots of drama mixed in. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. And don't worry. My plans for Malcolm Merlyn are in the works. The takedown will be _good. _Or at least I'll try and write it that way. Oh and I've got a short Tommy/Oliver/Felicity FF idea brewing in my head in light of the season finale so keep a look out. Anyway, chapter five is ready for you. Enjoy. And reviews are loved like always.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the rights belong to the CW.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: He Won't Win This Time**

"_When did you realize you were in love with me?"_

_Oliver shifted his gaze, his eyes landing on Felicity, her head resting on his arm, her hair spread out around her like a golden halo. She pulled the blanket further up around her, snuggling closer to him as the sun started to rise and shoot rays through her apartment window. He stroked the side of her arm, sending goose bumps throughout. Her arm was lazily slung over his chest, its warmth radiating through him. He sighed and moved to look at the ceiling, thinking of a good answer that would win him a kiss. When he finally met her eyes again, he smiled._

"_Do you remember when you asked for the night off from your hacker duties to go out with that guy? What was his name? Caleb? You said you met him at the coffee shop a block away from QC?"_

_She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as she remembered. Oliver's eyes grazed over her and he looked away, back at the ceiling, when Felicity gasped._

"_That was months ago!"_

_He laughed, his chest vibrating under her arm._

"_I know! But I was too freaked out to do anything about my feelings!"_

_She laughed too, burying her face under the covers. He pulled them down and continued to smile at her._

"_I can't believe you. All this time. You could've just told me. You can tell me anything."_

_He nodded._

"_I know. Another reason why I love you so much. With Laurel, I had to choose my words wisely. With you there are no secrets."_

_She scooted up to place a soft kiss on his lips and he leaned forward to deepen it. Their legs became tangled under the sheets and she pulled away suddenly, the once bright smile on her face starting to fade into a frown._

"_Did you regret it Ollie?"_

_He frowned too, one to match her own._

"_Regret what?"_

_She face was masked in anger, something in her eyes becoming dangerous._

"_Did you regret just letting me die?"_

* * *

Oliver sat up suddenly, like more water had been splashed on him. He sighed and ran his hands over his short hair, realizing it was just a dream. He had been having a lot of Felicity filled dreams lately but this one had been more frightening than anything else. Her last words rang in his ears as he motioned to get up. _Did you regret just letting me die?_He shook his head; as if doing so would remove Felicity's echoing voice. His heart rate had started to slow down as he remembered something else. Something Tommy had told him only hours before: _She's alive Ollie. Felicity is alive._He blinked away any sleepiness that remained and went to grab his cell phone. _She's alive. I still have a chance. All I have to do is take down Malcolm Merlyn._He sees a few texts from Diggle and only one from Tommy, telling him his father's schedule for the next few days. He still hadn't made it to the warehouse and since all of his men were dead, there was no one to inform Malcolm that his prisoner had escaped. So they had to act fast. Oliver grabbed his keys and ran upstairs to the car Tommy left for him. Diggle informed Oliver that no one was at the Queen mansion, his mother at Queen Consolidated and Thea at her lunch date with Roy. He was dire need of a shower and a fresh change of clothes apparently. He drove quickly, breaking a few speed limits and drifting a few turns. What he _wanted_to do was hood up and rescue Felicity. She'd be safe in his arms within hours. But Diggle made it clear he was to stay away from Merlyn Global until a solid plan had been formed. As important as Felicity was, the threat of Unidec Industries' machine was much worse. If they didn't stop Malcolm, thousands would lose their lives. Oliver gritted his teeth, running a red light, as he thought of her tied up and at Malcolm's disposal. _Just hang on for me Felicity. I'll be there soon._

Oliver parked a few blocks away from the mansion and found a way to his room without anyone spotting him. He showered fast and changed before ricocheting down the side of his house and back to the car. He was back at the Foundry only minutes after, a frazzled Tommy and a tired Diggle there waiting for him.

"Well?"

Diggle looked up and motioned to Tommy.

"She's still there. She's was being fed but she stopped taking the food."

Oliver's brows furrowed together. He knew she stopped eating as a way to rebel against Malcolm. But if she didn't eat, she'd die. And he already thought she died once. Hell would have to freeze over multiple times before he went through that again. He jumped up to sit on a nearby table and sighed.

"Has your father gone to see her yet?"

Tommy nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

"No. He has one guard that checks on her hourly and he stays stationed towards the back of my father's office, right in front of the secret door. When my father leaves for meetings and whatever, the guard stays there."

Oliver nodded as he processed Tommy's words.

"But you were able to get to her?"

Tommy was still rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah. As loyal as that guy is, he's still human and humans still have to pee. I was able to sneak past and get your message to her."

Oliver was grateful to his best friend for risking his life to get to Felicity. But she knew now that Oliver was alright and he'd come for her. As soon as Malcolm was dead, he'd come for her. He met Tommy's eyes, his own full of question.

"Tommy. When I find your father…"

Tommy frowned.

"You're going to kill him. I know. And I understand."

Diggle was surprised at this.

"You…understand?"

Tommy sighed and turned to him.

"Yes. I do. And yes. He is my father. But I've finally realized that keeping him alive is just going to prolong the inevitable. My father will do anything to have his way. And no prison bars will stop him. He'll get out and everything will spiral out of control again. And besides…he stopped being my father a long time ago."

The Foundry was quiet as Tommy's words sunk in. As much as he cared about his father, Tommy's hatred for the man was stronger. All the pain. The suffering. It was his fault. And he refused to be bitter. If Oliver had his chance, he knew that Tommy would want him to take it. They spent the rest of the afternoon plotting and scheming. Malcolm was crafty and they all knew as much. They also knew that that taking down Malcolm was only the first step. Unidec's machine was still out there and none of the men knew how they were to disarm it. They needed Felicity. So their plan was this: Oliver was to take down Malcolm, Diggle was to save Felicity and get her back to the Foundry to disarm the device, and Tommy was to go to Detective Lance and convince him to help. If they failed at disarming the machine, Oliver wanted everyone in The Glades to be evacuated.

* * *

Night approached quickly and the younger Merlyn found himself in an interrogation room, Detective Lance rubbing at his temple absentmindedly.

"You mean to tell me _your_father is the Dark Archer?"

Tommy nodded.

"And he's trying to level The Glades with a device from Unidec Industries that creates a manmade earthquake?"

Tommy nodded.

"And The Hood is trying to stop him as we speak?"

Tommy nodded.

"And you want me to evacuate everyone in The Glades?"

Tommy nodded. The detective leaned back.

"That is quite a story Mr. Merlyn. I see why my daughter is so infatuated. You have a dramatic flair."

Tommy's eyes widened.

"_You don't believe me?_"

The detective shook his head.

"Give me a reason to."

Tommy grunted and turned to a bag sitting next to him on the floor. He emptied its contents, pictures and papers falling out haphazardly. Detective Lance leaned forward and examined everything in front of him, his eyes growing wider after each flip of a page.

"There's your proof Detective. Files. From my father's office. If you're smart enough to connect the dots, you'll see The Hood is the least of your worries. My father is. And he won't stop. So evacuate The Glades and keep Laurel safe."

He got up to go but stopped short at the door, turning back towards his girlfriend's father.

"Detective. I used to think The Hood was a criminal too. But he's putting a lot of effort into saving the people of this city. I think that makes him a hero. Doesn't it?"

The detective meets his eyes but isn't able to reply, Tommy turning and walking out of the precinct. When his phone rings, he brings it up to his ear as he climbed into the car.

"It's done."

* * *

Diggle disarmed the guard with one swift motion, sending his gun flying to the corner of Malcolm's office. He threw a punch towards his opponent's gut and he doubled over, pain spreading throughout his abdomen. Diggle found his opportunity and finished the job, knocking him out completely. He searched the guard's pockets and retrieved the discarded weapon before stepping up to the wall. Following Tommy's instructions, he lifted a small panel next to the light switch and entered a code. The wall started to shift, slowly rising. Diggle shot a look over his shoulder but knew no one would come. Oliver was right. Training was paying off. All eight guards on duty tonight were otherwise engaged, a terrible headache ready for them when they woke up. With the secret entryway completely open, he stepped through, his gun going up immediately. No guards were stationed and Diggle made his way towards the back of the weapons room, stopping momentarily to pack a few of them into a duffle bag. Oliver would need all the help he could get. When he found the other secret door Tommy mentioned, he entered another code and when the wall rose, he sighed when he saw the IT girl sitting in front of him. She looked horrible, her purple pajamas dried with her own blood, the bruises on her face still a sickly color. Her hair was pulled out of its ponytail, sticking up everywhere, and she was sans glasses. Her hands and feet were bound and Diggle moved to cut her free. She woke up and hazily looked towards the man crouching down in front of her.

"D – diggle?"

He shot her a smile.

"Hey there Felicity. It's so damn good to see you. How about we get you out of here?"

* * *

Oliver stood silent, completely hidden by the shadows. The gravel crunched underneath the guards' feet as they walked back and forth, guarding the front entrance. That made over fifteen total. Which meant Malcolm knew he had escaped. He smiled to himself, wishing he could see the face Malcolm would've made when he walked in and saw Oliver gone. He had already him scream, profanities rushing out of his mouth like a waterfall. He had then called in more guards, even though he knew he wouldn't need them. They were just collateral damage. A way to stall Oliver so Malcolm could prepare himself. Oliver loaded his bow, sending arrows flying into four different men. They dropped to the floor and Oliver took down another four in a matter of seconds. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving a trail of guards in his wake. He didn't want to waste any time. His main concern was Malcolm.

When his target was in sight, Oliver dropped down, crashing through the window. He shot quickly, one body dropping after another. One by one, Oliver took them down, only leaving a single guard. He grabbed him by the front of his black suit, pushing him up against the adjacent wall.

"_Where is Malcolm Merlyn?_"

Oliver's grip tightened when a voice rang out from the dark corner of the room.

"No need to look any farther Oliver. I'm right…here."

Oliver knocked out the last guard and turned to see the Dark Archer makes his way forward from the shadows. He scowled at the older man, starting at him through slatted eyes.

"You won't beat me this time."

Malcolm laughed, a throaty sound, and stepped forward.

"I'd like to see you try rich boy."

That sent Oliver flying, the two men colliding in a flurry of fists. They threw punches and kicks, grunts sounding out every so often. They moved in a blur of black and green, lighting starting to appear in the windows of the warehouse's room. Rain started to fall and Oliver found himself crashing through glass and into the water soaked Earth. Malcolm had attached one of the chains to his belt, pulling hard and lifting him up and away. He blinked away water and got up, just as a door crashed open to his left, Malcolm stepping through.

"Face it Oliver. I'm stronger! You will never win!"

They hurdled towards each other again, resuming their kicks and grunts. Malcolm threw his fist towards Oliver's abdomen and he doubled over, his vision becoming cloudy. They continued to fight, two hooded men amidst the rain and lighting. Malcolm spun suddenly, his foot landing once again on Oliver's torso, sending him flying. He hit the ground, water splashing up, and couldn't find the energy to get up. He hurt all over. And he feared Malcolm would once again win. But then for a second, Oliver heard Felicity's voice: _fight for me._ He propelled himself upward, every part of him fighting for the girl he loved, and swung hard, sending Malcolm into the mud. He didn't get up and Oliver stalked towards him.

"Your plan will never go through Malcolm! As long as I'm here, your brand of evil will never thrive!"

Malcolm laughed, his head rising so that his gaze could meet Oliver's.

"Think what you want Oliver. But in the end, I _always get what I want_!"

He sprung up and lunged towards Oliver. When a gunshot sounded, Oliver feared he had been shot. When Malcolm turned around, his eyes settling on his shooter, they widened as he fell to the floor, dead. Oliver's hands grazed over his body, checking for any bullet wounds or blood. When he found none, he looked from Malcolm to the man standing only feet away, a gun still in his hands, his hair and clothes sticking to him like glue. Oliver moved to check Malcolm's pulse before moving to check on Tommy. His best friend was breathing hard, his hands shaking. Oliver took the gun from him and squeezed his shoulder, shouting over the noise of the rain.

"Are you okay?"

Tommy met his eyes and nodded.

"I will be. I'm free Oliver. He's dead and I'm free."

* * *

The Foundry was quiet, except for the rain pelting hard outside. Oliver rushed down the stairs with Tommy right behind him. They moved Malcolm's body to a place the police would find it and deem it a robbery gone wrong. Detective Lance continued to move people out of The Glades and though the device was still out there, there was only one thing on Oliver's mind. He threw his gear down on the table and saw her. He stopped as she turned to face him, still bruised but more beautiful than ever. When she smiled, his heart swelled within his chest and when she said his name, every part of him no longer hurt.

"Oliver?"

He rushed towards Felicity and wrapped his arms around her, only pulling back slightly when she winced from pain. He ran his hands down her body and then pulled away, starting into her eyes. Felicity. His Felicity. She was alive. She was here. She leaned in slightly, her voice only a whisper.

"I knew you'd save me."

He was so happy, he laughed, before bringing his lips down to hers and pulling her towards him once again. She was safe. She was alive. She was home.

* * *

**YAY! Reunion! Chapter six coming soon lovelies. Stay tuned. xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6: You Love Me

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the reunion. This chapter will probably be more Olicity than anything else. Or at least that's what I was aiming for. The threat of Unidec's device will be dealt with but I really wanted Oliver and Felicity to tackle their feelings before saving the world. I want them to run head first into danger with the knowledge that if and when they come out alive, they'll be together. I tried to be fluffy. I love fluff. I live for it. It fuels me. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and your continued support. I'm guessing another chapter or two is left? And then an epilogue maybe? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: The CW owns Arrow and its characters. Not me. If only.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Love Me**

_It was the same question over and over again. Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand, stopping him suddenly, mid – sentence._

"_Oliver, I am fine. I promise."_

_He took a deep breath and squeezed back._

"_I'm sorry."_

_She shot him a smile._

"_I know. You already apologized. Numerous times. Even though you don't have to. It wasn't you who hurt me. It was Malcolm. And he's gone now. I'm here. I'm safe. So stop worrying. And stop apologizing."_

_He stared at her, his IT girl, her face bruised, her lips cut, her hair a mess, her wrists red from the ropes that bound her, her body now covered in the same scars that covered his. Though Malcolm was gone, he still felt the anger towards him spike exponentially. He could never fix what had happened to her. And she now had constant reminders of the pain she had to endure. But here she stood, so close to him, safe and finally okay. If you could define her condition as 'okay'. Tommy and Diggle were in the corner, discussing Malcolm, and Oliver brought Felicity to him again, trying to mind her wounds. She wrapped her arms around his leather clad body, and he instantly relaxed. She buried her face in his chest and he tucked her head under his chin. _

"_I will _never _let this happen again."_

_They both shifted so their eyes met._

"_I know. You'll protect me. You always do."_

_He scoffed._

"This _is what you call protecting?"_

_She laughed slightly and Oliver's ears reveled in the sound._

"_Okay. So maybe not really. But from now on, you won't let me out of your sight. Right?"_

_He smiled, one to match her own, and leaned down to kiss her again, Tommy and Diggle eyeing them from their spot by the stairs. When he pulled away, he tucked her head under his chin again._

"_Face it Ms. Smoak. You're stuck with me."_

_He felt her smile again._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

Felicity fussed as Oliver tried to wipe the dried blood off her torso.

"Ow! Ollie that hurt!"

He winced in response and lowered the wet cloth.

"I'm sorry but I have to clean you up."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest carefully.

"You don't have to."

His eyebrows rose and his tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Really? So you're gonna go to bed like that?"

She slumped in defeat and he continued to wipe up the blood. Her apartment was silent as Oliver worked diligently, his eyes rising to check on her every few seconds. She had insisted she'd take care of herself but Oliver refused, sitting her down on the couch. She complied, with no other choice, but regretted her decision when Oliver's fingers sent tingles throughout her body every time he touched her. When he had finished and pulled away, she quickly dismissed herself, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. She ran into her room but stopped short when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She moved forward, lifting up the hem of her shirt, revealing the pinkish lines that ran the length of her body. Now that the blood was gone, you could see them. Long, thin cuts that would turn into scars. Just like Oliver's. She sighed and closed her eyes, the memories of the blade running over her skin and blood rising to the surface making her shudder. And Oliver's face as he watched in horror, unable to do anything. Felicity shed the shirt off carefully and rummaged through her closet for something else to wear. Oliver wanted her to stay the night at the mansion but she insisted on her apartment. Her staying at his place would raise too many questions. Questions she didn't feel like answering. She pulled a plain blue shirt from its hanger as Oliver walked in, stopping just short of the door frame. His eyes grazed over her damaged body and her heart broke as she watched his face. She knew he blamed himself. And she knew that no matter what she said, he'd continue to hate himself for allowing her to get hurt. She stood there before realizing she was half naked in front of Oliver Queen. She quickly threw on the shirt and turned back to the mirror. She tied her hair up, feeling a bit more normal, and then sighed and shut her eyes as Oliver's arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. When he said her name, sparks flew within her chest.

"Felicity."

She opened her eyes and met his in the mirror. He stared at her, his beautiful Felicity, and hoped that if this was a dream, he didn't wake up. He held on tightly to her and she leaned into his embrace. They stood silent, just enjoying this moment together. This was what they wanted. They just hated the circumstances of how they got there.

"Felicity?"

Her gaze re-focused on him and she tried to shoot him her best smile.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and turned to face him, her arms moving to his neck. It was weird. Being that way with Oliver. She had remembered her confession at the warehouse and wondered why he hadn't brought it up yet. She said she loved him. But she never gave him a chance to respond before she fainted from everything that happened. The next time she had woken up, she had found herself at Merlyn Global. Standing in her room now, she wanted to know what he was thinking. And she wanted to know if he felt the same way. His eyes searched hers but he couldn't find any pain. Or anger. All he saw was exhaustion. He frowned, still very worried about her.

"Oliver, I'm fine. Really. So stop with the look."

He frowned again.

"What look?"

Her eyebrow rose and she laughed under her breath.

"What look? _That _look! You're worrying about me. Still. And I've been telling you all night that I'm fine. You saved me. I'm alive. I'm okay now."

She moved to place both hands on either side of his face, rubbing the length of his jaw, his stubble rough under her fingers. She smiled up at him and he continued to stare at her, his eyes holding something Felicity couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Ollie?"

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, in another world altering kiss. They had been doing a lot of that for the past few hours. Kissing. His arms would wrap around her waist, pulling her wounded body closer to his strong frame. She'd lean in and clutch the front of his shirt, standing on her tiptoes so that she could reach him. Their mouth would move rhythmically together, tongues clashing as the kiss would deepen. But it would be cut short when some sort of pain would shoot through her body. She was still healing after all. When he pulled away this time, his mouth moved to kiss her forehead and she shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him being so close to her.

"I'll try to stop with the look if you promise to eat something."

She sighed in defeat and he laughed slightly, taking her hand in his, dragging her from her room to the kitchen. She perched herself on the nearest stool and motioned to the fridge.

"If I remember correctly, you once bragged about your superb pancake making skills. Let's see it then Mr. Queen."

He bent to kiss her again, smiling against her mouth.

"As you wish Ms. Smoak."

She smiled when he pulled away, placing her elbow on the island's countertop, her chin resting on her hand. She watched him move diligently around her kitchen and couldn't help but love the sight of Oliver being so…domestic. _I could get used to seeing this._ Before she knew it, a pile of fluffy pancakes appeared in her line of vision and her stomach started to growl.

"Dig in."

He moved to kiss her forehead once again, before moving around her apartment, cleaning up. She ate, finally coming to the realization that she was, in fact, starving. She finished off her food and moved the sink, washing up. She finished quickly, turning to find herself alone. She frowned, Oliver nowhere in sight.

"Ollie?"

She padded through her apartment, searching for him, before she found him in the bathroom, holding bloody cloths and clothing. His grip on them was tight, and she stopped, placing her hand of the door frame.

"Oliver?"

He turned his head at the sound of her voice. She could see he was trying. Trying to forget. Trying to move on. But she could also see he couldn't. That's just who he was. He fought for the people of Starling City but fought harder for the people he cared about, putting their lives ahead of his own. He tried every single day to be the hero they needed him to be. So when he failed, Felicity knew it affected so much more than she wanted it to. He beat himself up, constantly going over every detail, telling himself he should've tried harder. Done better. He should've been able to protect them. Felicity's mouth formed a thin line and she stepped forward, taking everything from his hands before tossing them into a nearby garbage bag. She took his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom and towards her bed, pushing him down to sit. She moved back to the bathroom and cleaned everything up before taking it to the garbage chute down the hall of her apartment. He was still sitting when she came back, his hands in his lap, completely zoned out. She ran her hand over her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up as a kid. She knelt down in front of him, positioning herself in between his legs, before lifting his chin with her finger.

"Please talk to me."

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. She searched his face and hoped he'd say something soon, the silence was uncomfortable.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. Her breath quickened. And she realized the world around her wasn't moving. He said it. He loved her. But she straightened, wishing to hear it one more time.

"W – what?"

His hands moved from his lap to the sides of her arms, causing her to scoot closer to him. He stared at her, taking her all in, before smiling.

"I said I love you. Are you all that surprised?"

She blinked, her lips slightly parted, like she wanted to say something. Unfortunately, words had escaped her. Oliver was still smiling, amused at Felicity's stunned expression.

"I've loved you for awhile. I just wasn't ready to admit to myself what I was feeling for you. And I didn't realize it until you were dragged into that damned warehouse. I saw you and I saw that they hurt you and I realized I needed you. I realized that if I lost you, I'd lose myself. I'd break down and be broken forever. I realized I'd have no choice to hang up the hood because I wouldn't be able to stand, let alone get out of bed. I'd be lost without you. I'd be dead without you. _You_, Felicity, have changed me. You've made me better. Every moment I've spent away from you has been a moment I regret. I want you. I want us to be together forever, however long that is for us. I want to wake up next to you, go to sleep next to you, and when we disarm Malcolm's device and we save The Glades, I want you to marry me. I want you to be Mrs. Oliver Queen. Can you do that? Will you marry me?"

Felicity stared, not really able to do anything else. _Marry him?_ She bit down on her bottom lip, still processing everything he had just said. He loved her. She had been waiting to hear those words for awhile now but she hadn't expected such a declaration. She wasn't even expecting a proposal! His face remained serious as he waited for her to say something. It was the first time he had ever rendered her speechless. Usually she'd start babbling by now. They stayed in the same position, the only noise coming from the cars outside. Felicity continued to blink, imagining her life as a Queen. Marrying him was what she wanted. _He _was what she wanted. But she frowned anyway, finally meeting his eyes.

"But we haven't even gone on a date."

Oliver shrugged.

"So we'll go on a date. Paris is beautiful in the spring."

She smiled.

"Paris? Our first date and you're whisking me away to Paris?"

He nodded, smiling too.

"We can have our first date anywhere Felicity. What I want is you. I want you to be my wife. I know we haven't dated and there are still a lot of things we don't know about each other, but there's time to learn. As long as you're with me. By my side. Always."

He stared at her, afraid that her answer would be no. Felicity was still biting at her bottom lip, wondering why she even had to think about this. Marry Oliver Queen? Just the thought made her dizzy. But with happiness. The life they would have together? Who cares if they hadn't dated? All the mattered was that they'd be together. Everything else could just follow. She smiled up at him, raising her lips towards his.

"Okay."

She kissed him, pulling on the front of his shirt so she could better reach him. He moaned slightly and she smiled against his mouth. When she pulled away, there was curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll marry you. But I still want that first date in Paris."

His eyes widened.

"Are you trying to tell me…did we just get engaged?"

She giggled, very unlike her, and Oliver couldn't help but laugh, picking her up and spinning her around. She squealed loudly, holding on tightly to his broad shoulders, not even feeling any pain from her injuries. He put her down, his hands still resting on her waist.

"You need a ring."

He kissed her quickly, moving towards the apartment's front door. Felicity dashed after him, calling out his name just as his hand grasped the knob.

"Oliver wait!"

He turned.

"Felicity. You need a ring. I won't compromise on that."

She smiled and moved towards him.

"And I won't let you compromise on that. I'm all for a ring but first we need to finish what Malcolm started. Unidec's machine is still out there and I still have to figure out how to disarm it. Let's save The Glades _and then _the ring. Deal?"

She stepped forward, his jacket in hand, and he bent down to kiss her one more time.

"Deal. Save the world _and_ _then _get married."

* * *

The Foundry was quiet as the new couple made their way down the stairs, their hands entwined together. Tommy and Diggle were there again, this time in a change of clothing. They were hunched over the computers, trying to make sense of what was on the screens. They turned at the sound of footsteps and then stopped suddenly, both men's pairs of eyes moving to rest on Felicity and Oliver's joined hands. Tommy's eyebrows rose in surprise but Diggle just smiled, shaking his head. Oliver ignored them both while Felicity's cheeks were tinged pink.

"What have you guys been up to?"

Tommy sighed and motioned to Diggle, who turned to face them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We've been going through the data Felicity pulled from Merlyn's network."

Oliver's interest piqued and he let go of Felicity when she moved to sit in front of her computers.

"Yeah? Did you find anything?"

Tommy pointed at the screen on the very left.

"Yeah. The design schematics of the earthquake generator…so we can shut it down. Which is assuming we find it in time. With my father dead, we can't exactly ask him where he hid it."

Oliver turned to his best friend.

"Did they find his body?"

Tommy nodded solemnly.

"Detective Lance already contacted me but I played the grieving son card and said I'd come into talk as soon as I was ready to. Laurel's been calling for hours but I've been dodging her too, telling her I need some space for awhile to clear my head. And don't Ollie – don't give me that look. I'm fine okay?"

Oliver nodded, ignoring the look his fiancée shot him before she turned back to the keyboard, her fingers flying across the keys in a blur.

"Well finding the device isn't the only thing we have to worry about. Do we know how it's going to detonate?"

Felicity's brows furrowed together as she scanned quickly through the information.

"Well it looks like Malcolm had a remote for the device? It gave him easy access to activate it from the comfort of his office. One press of a button and The Glades go boom. But with a device like the Markov, he also would need a kill switch. If you can find that, you can stop the machine."

She swiveled around in her chair to meet Oliver's eyes. He clenched his jaw, turning to Tommy.

"When we moved your father's body, you checked his jacket and his pockets. Was there a remote anywhere?"

Tommy nodded.

"No. I searched thoroughly. There wasn't anything on his person. My father could've kept it anywhere so what are we going to do?"

Oliver moved to grab his green leather before turning to Diggle.

"Digg, you and Felicity continue to locate the device. You call me the minute you find out where it is."

Diggle nodded and moved towards Felicity.

"What are you and Tommy going to do?"

Oliver moved away from the shadows, his hood up, his entire body covered in green leather.

"We're going hunting."

* * *

**So it's probably not **_**exactly**_** what happens in the season finale but hopefully you enjoyed nonetheless. Tomorrow we'll see if Tommy and Oliver can find the remote and disarm the Markov device, saving The Glades. And I'm pretty sure you want to see an Olicity wedding. So stay tuned. xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: Starling City's Savior

A/N: We're nearing the end! *insert gasps here* It's crazy. Just a few days ago I posted the first chapter. As always, I want to thank you for sticking around. There should be one more chapter after this? Maybe two? We'll see. Anyway, chapter seven is below. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or its characters. All rights belong to the CW.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Starling City's Savior**

Malcolm Merlyn's office held more than Oliver had expected. They spent the entire morning searching through the Merlyn mansion, coming up with nothing. They hit his office mid – afternoon and two hours later, they still hadn't found anything. He turned when Tommy yelled suddenly; pulling the drawer he was searching straight from the desk. Oliver straightened, making a move towards his frustrated friend.

"There's nothing here Oliver! If there's one thing my father is, it's clever. He took all the precautions needed in case something happened to him. Even in death, he's ruining lives!"

Oliver stood in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Tommy. Calm down. We'll find it alright? We just have to keep looking."

Tommy shook his head and moved out of Oliver's reach, pacing back and forth.

"It's no use. It's not at the mansion and the only other place my father spend his time is here in this office. I mean, we even checked his car and there was nothing! Can't Felicity just disarm it with her super tech knowledge?"

Oliver laughed, shaking his head.

"No. She can't just use her…super tech knowledge. The remote can stop all this. It's small so it's easy to hide. We just can't give up. Now, I know you're feeling…every emotion possible right now but you've gotta stay with me buddy. Don't give up on me now. Don't be like him. Help me help the city."

Their eyes met from across the room and Tommy nodded.

"Fine, fine. We keep looking. But it's obviously not in this part of the office. You don't think he maybe kept it in that secret room where he was holding Felicity?"

Oliver turned towards the clean wall and moved towards it.

"Tommy you are a genius. What's the code to this thing?"

Tommy stepped forward as Oliver moved aside. After the code was punched in, the wall started to rise, revealing an intricate weapons room filled wall to wall with weapons of all kinds, for any Dark Archer occasion. Tommy's face paled as his eyes moved across the room, imagining what his father must've done to the people he killed. With those very weapons. He took a deep breath as Oliver walked around, trying to search for any sign of a remote.

"Anything Ollie?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing.

"No. Nothing yet. It's gotta be in here Tommy. If it wasn't at Merlyn mansion, or your father's car, or on your father's person, it _has _to be here."

They continued to search, aiming to leave no stone unturned. Twenty minutes in, Oliver's phone rang and he brought to his ear, relaxing a bit when he heard Felicity's voice on the other end.

"Oliver?"

He smiled slightly, marveling in the way just hearing her say his name made him feel invincible.

"Did you find it?"

He could hear Diggle moving on the other end and he motioned Tommy over before he put them on speakerphone. Diggle's voice came through, sounding anxious.

"Oliver…Felicity may have found something."

He leaned against the side of the wall, praying what Felicity found was exactly what they needed.

"The symbol in your father's book is the map of the old subway tunnel system."

Oliver looked to Tommy, his interest peaking.

"Yeah…it's what got us thinking the Undertaking was connected to The Glades."

Felicity continued, her voice becoming anxious as well.

"What if it's more specific than that?"

Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He heard keys being pressed before Felicity's voice returned.

"If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area…where would I position it?"

Oliver straightened, his eyes meeting Tommy's.

"Underground."

He could tell Felicity was nodding.

"Yeah. So I pulled up a US geological survey of the tectonic plates running underneath Starling City. There's a red line here indicating a known fault that runs right below The Glades."

Both men continued to listen as Felicity's voice turned into Diggle's voice.

"About a mile the fault runs underneath the old tenth street subway line."

The voices changed again, Felicity back on the line.

"Dollars to doughnuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"I know where it is. It's in an abandoned subway station near Papp Street."

Tommy's eyes widened as well, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"How do you know?"

Oliver turned to look at Tommy.

"That's where Tommy's mother was murdered."

Both lines were silent before Diggle came back on.

"Shouldn't we call Detective Lance?"

Tommy moved forward.

"No. If we can find the remote, it'll be over. Plus I already gave all the information to the detective and he hasn't evacuated any people. He doesn't believe me. He won't believe until The Glades are shaking from beneath the surface and building are falling around him. We'll find it Digg. Just stay safe."

He ended the call and Oliver watched him move quickly around the room, feeling the walls for any sign of a hidden compartment. Oliver wanted to say something, anything to help his friend, but he saw the determination and thought it best to get back to looking. He tucked his phone away and started to search again. Another twenty minutes passed before Tommy found a small crack in the otherwise smooth, steel wall off in the corner.

"Oliver!"

He turned and moved towards Tommy as he slowly lifted the cover off the compartment. There, sitting in red velvet, rested a small black remote, a red light blinking every few seconds.

"Tommy. You found it."

He sent a quick text to Diggle and watched as Tommy carefully lifted it up, cradling it in his palm.

"It's finally over Ollie. We did it. Now let's press this damn thing and end this nightmare."

His finger moved towards the remote but Oliver stopped him suddenly.

"Wait."

Tommy frowned.

"Wait? We can't wait Oliver."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"I asked Felicity to marry me. And she said yes."

There was silence between the two, as the words sunk in.

"Seriously?"

Oliver nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Will you be my best man?"

Tommy smiled wide, clapping his best friend on the side of his arm.

"Like you even need to ask."

The two friends, the two brothers, smiled at each other before directing their attention back to the remote.

"You ready to finish this?"

Oliver nodded.

"Do it."

* * *

Felicity was typing away, her fingers furiously flying across the keys. She was tracking Oliver and Tommy's whereabouts, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Diggle had gone out for food, which sounded ridiculous in a time like this, but they both realized they had to eat. Oliver had texted, letting them know they had the remote and would disarm the device. She had been able to track down said Markov device and now knew it was in the abandoned Puckett station, and was tracking its readings as well, the uneasy feeling now spreading throughout her entire body. The monitors started to beep wildly and Felicity's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

She flew from her chair and ran to get her jacket, before running up the stairs and towards her car, the blueprints of the device safely tucked under her arm.

* * *

"Did it work?"

Tommy's eyes rose to meet Oliver's. They had pressed the button, the red blinking light suddenly disappearing.

"I think so. But I'm pretty sure we should head back and find out from Felicity."

Tommy nodded in compliance and they dashed out of the room, remote still in hand.

Diggle paced the floor, unsure of what to do. The monitor was beeping, a large timer counting down thirty minutes. When Oliver and Tommy came hurtling down the stairs, he turned to them, his eyebrows pushed together in a frown. Oliver came to stop in front of him, most likely searching for his IT girl.

"Where's Felicity?"

Oliver's gaze moved to the computers and his eyes widened slightly when they settled on the timer. He rushed the computer monitors, pushing the chair aside.

"But…we disarmed it. Tommy pressed the button! It was supposed to be over!"

He slammed his hands down, the keyboard momentarily lifting off from the table.

"Malcolm sure is clever. One remote insuring one way to detonate the device. And only one way to disarm it. In person. Felicity must've seen the timer when you pressed the remote and she must've gone to Puckett station to shut it down."

Oliver clenched his jaw and noticed her comm. pushed off to the side, the blue light blinking. Frowning, he placed it in his ear and could hear breathing.

"Felicity?"

His heart started to race when her frantic voice came through.

"You can yell at me later Ollie but I had to do this. If I'm right, there's only twenty five more minutes left until this thing detonates on its own. It'll wipe out The Glades if I don't disarm it."

Oliver continued to listen, every instinct screaming.

"Felicity. Where are you in Puckett station? I'm coming to – "

She stopped him short.

"No! You _stay where you are._ If this thing blows, I want you nowhere near here!"

That's where Oliver drew the line.

"Felicity! You listen to me! I am coming whether you like it or not. I will _not _let you die down there!"

She continued to breath and he could tell she was fidgeting with the wires of the device.

"Oliver. I love you. But I don't want you here. Start getting people out. Evacuate The Glades and I'll handle this. I can – "

Oliver straightened, fear running through him.

"Felicity?"

Beeping filled his ears, along with hissing, like a machine was waking up, along with Felicity's ragged breathing.

"Oh no. There's an anti – tamper safe guard. I'm going to try to override it but…the timer. Oliver…there's only two more minutes left on the screen."

Oliver's eyes moved to the left monitor, two minutes blinking up at him. His heart stopped.

"Felicity get out of there. Do you hear me? **Get out of there.** Forget the machine. We'll do something. We'll figure something out. Just get out of there!"

She didn't respond and his voice became frantic.

"Felicity please! Please get out! I need…I need you to get out. I love you remember? Please!"

When she spoke next, he could hear the pain in her voice.

"I love you too. But I have to try and stop this. I have to try Oliver!"

He slammed his hands down again.

"_Dammit Felicity_! I refuse to let you do this! You have to get out!"

He looked to the timer: **only one minute left.**

"Felicity please. _Please Felicity._ I just got you back. We still have to get married. Remember?"

**Thirty seconds left.**

"I really wanted to see that ring."

He held back a sob, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You would've loved it."

She laughed.

"Oliver?"

**Ten seconds left.**

"Y – yes?"

**Five seconds left.**

"I love you."

**Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero.**

"_FELICITY?"_

Oliver was breathing hard, no sound coming from the other end. His heart was still racing and he searched the monitors for any sign that she was alive. Tommy and Diggle stood behind him, their faces solemn. The timer continued to blink, the countdown over, and Oliver sighed in relief when her voice came through the other end.

"It better be a big rock Queen. I won't accept anything less."

He laughed, tears welling up behind his eyes.

"It's a deal Ms. Smoak. Now get your ass back to the lair."

* * *

"Are we ever going to leave this hotel room?"

Oliver smiled before tracing kisses on Felicity's bare shoulder.

"Sure we are. Eventually."

She laughed and pulled the sheets tighter around her, staring down at the Parisian streets. Oliver had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chest bare, and a towel securely around his hips.

"We're only here for a few more days and we've spent four cooped up in here. I think I've eaten enough crepes to last me a lifetime. You promised we'd see the Eiffel Tower today."

He's still kissing her, this time her neck, and she sighs. He points in the distance, never taking his lips off her.

"The Eiffel Tower is right there. See? I keep my promises."

She smiled, his voice muffled against her skin. She turns to wrap her arms around his neck before bringing his lips down to hers. Every kiss was spine tingling and this one was no exception. She leaned up, the kiss deepening, and Oliver swooped her up into his arms, making his way to their unmade bed. They fell in a heap of pillows, their lips never separating. Each kiss was filled with love, every moment as passionate as the last. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and couldn't believe how his luck had turned.

"I love you."

She smiled, biting her bottom lip like always.

"I know. I love you too. Now can we _please _go see the Eiffel Tower?"

He laughed and got up, pulling her along with him.

"Alright, alright. Go shower and we'll head out."

She clapped her hands together, excited, and ran off, leaving Oliver to stare out over the tree tops.

They spent a total of ten days in Paris. The longest first date Felicity had ever been on. But she smiled anyway, clutching Oliver's arm while they walked alongside sidewalk cafes and the cobblestone streets of Paris. It felt so perfect. So right. Like every dream she had as a little girl had come true. She couldn't even describe her feelings anymore. She couldn't put into words just how happy she was. And the Eiffel Tower was only their first stop. Oliver had promised to take her everywhere and he did exactly that. They kissed under the Arc de Triomphe, took a river cruise down the Seine, spent hours discussing art at the Louvre, stopped at the Champs – Elysees and the Luxembourg Gardens to people – watch and smile at children running around merrily in the sun, took a tour of the Palais Garnier, and Oliver watched as Felicity rummaged through every shelf in the Shakespeare and Company bookstore. They ate at Oliver's favorite places, sharing the best bottles of red wine Felicity had ever had. She was even able to go home with a substantial amount of new Parisian clothing, thanks to her billionaire fiancé. And when the trip was over and they were heading home, she knew that it was only the beginning. She stared down at her beautiful engagement ring and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She knew it wouldn't always be easy and that being with Oliver Queen would be more complicated sometimes than hacking into seven federal databases simultaneously but she was ready for it all. The good, the bad, the ugly…as long as they were together.

"Sad to be going home?"

Felicity smiled up at Oliver as he sat down next to her, wrapping her up in his embrace. The Queen jet flew over the ocean, only a few more hours from their destination. She leaned into his embrace, tucking her feet up underneath her.

"I know we'll go back again someday."

Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we can take the kids. I'm sure they'd love the Luxembourg Gardens."

She shifted so he could see her eyebrows rise.

"Kids huh?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah. Two maybe. Three? It'd be nice for some little Queens to be running around. Mom would be thrilled."

She smiled and tucked her head under his chin. Moira Queen was one of the more ecstatic people upon hearing about their engagement. Though she didn't know Felicity like she knew Laurel, she accepted her soon to be daughter – in – law with open arms. They'd start to plan the wedding once they returned from Paris and Thea insisted they start with dress shopping as soon as possible. Even Laurel offered her help, something Felicity was grateful for.

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed.

"I'm waiting to wake up I guess."

She couldn't see his face but she knew he was frowning.

"Wake up?"

She shifted again so she could face him.

"I mean…I've got to be dreaming."

He laughed as her grin widened.

"Funny. But no. Not dreaming. Fully awake. And mine."

_Mine. _The word rung in Felicity's ears and she leaned up to kiss him.

"And soon I'll be Mrs. Queen. You think you're ready to be off the market? Because the moment you say 'I do', millions of women worldwide will cry out in defeat."

He laughed again.

"I've been off the market for awhile Felicity. I'm ready to say 'I do' the moment this plane touches down in Starling City."

Felicity stared out the window, remembering the month following the almost destruction of The Glades. She had been able to disarm the machine in time and no one died that night. She made it back to The Foundry and into Oliver's waiting arms. He destroyed the machine and was able to shut down Unidec Industries. Tommy took over his father's position and was now happily running Merlyn Global Group, his relationship with Laurel also at an all time high. Moira and Walter were also doing well, both back at Queen Consolidated, running it side by side. Thea was set to leave for college sometime soon, her acceptance letters pouring in, but she promised to come back in time for the wedding while Diggle continued to work for the family, coming home to Carly and his nephew. Starling City was safe. For now. And as the plane continued to silently make its way back home, Felicity knew there was still a lot to do. There were still names to be crossed off. But right at this moment, she was happy and that's what mattered.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was alright! I was a little 'eh' about it but you let me know. Last chapter will be up soon! xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Always Fight for Us

A/N: And so we've come to the end. The eighth and final chapter. I want to take a moment, like I always do, to thank you all for your support. All your kind words truly meant so much. Felicity and Oliver thank you for sticking around and listening to their story. There's more to come and I hope you come back for those too. And I hope you enjoyed the longest first date in Paris…ever. Without further adieu, here's the epilogue.

**Disclaimer: The CW owns Arrow and its characters. I, on the other hand, only wished I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epilogue: I Will Always Fight for Us**

_Even after ten months, she was still nervous. She adjusted her veil, for the twentieth time, and tried to take a deep breath. She stared at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of Thea's room. All the bridesmaids were gone, leaving discarded mascara tubes and eye shadow palettes in their wake. She turned; making sure everything was in place. She had to admit, Thea did an amazing job with the dress. It only took them four stores until she had found the perfect Monique Lhuillier design. The modified trumpet gown had a signature low back and a full skirt, the ivory re – embroidered lace hugging every curve of her slim frame. The Chantilly lace cap sleeves gave it a modest feel and her Manolo Blahnik Swan pumps boosted her 5'7" frame. She decided to pin her hair up, the blonde curls gathering at the nape of her neck. The veil was held in place by an intricate hair comb, a gift from her soon to be mother – in – law. Her jewelry was simple: teardrop earrings, another gift but from Tommy and Laurel, and her Cartier Destinee Solitaire engagement ring resting on her ring finger. When a knock came at her door, she lifted her dress to turn and face Tommy as he stuck his head in. He stopped short, his eyes going wide._

"_Felicity. You look…stunning. My best friend is a lucky man."_

_Felicity blushed and leaned forward as Tommy kissed her cheek._

"_Thank you Tommy. Is everyone ready downstairs?"_

_He nodded and squeezed her hands._

"_Yup. Are you?"_

_She tried to take another deep breath but it came out a bit shaky, Tommy laughing under his breath._

"_So we're a little nervous?"_

_She nodded and wanted to bite her bottom lip but knew Thea would object, stating it would completely ruin the natural makeup look she worked so hard on. _

"_You could say that. But I'm trying to get my nerves under control before going down those steps."_

_He shot her a smile._

"_You'll do great. And maybe it'll make you feel better when you find out Oliver is shaking worse than you are. He's pacing down there."_

_Her eyes widened. Oliver being nervous is a rare sight and she was slightly touched that she was the reason he was pacing so fervently. _

"_Okay. So that did make me feel better. How do you know what to say, all the time?"_

_His grin widened._

"_It's a natural gift."_

_Another knock came and this time it was Thea and Walter. Thea gasped, seeing Felicity in her dress for the first time. _

"_Oh Lis…you look absolutely fantastic. That dress! Walter don't you love that dress?"_

_He nodded in response._

"_Absolutely. You look lovely Felicity. Are you ready?"_

_Three pairs of eyes turned to her and she took one more deep breath._

"_Yes. I'm ready."_

_Tommy winked at her, steering an emotional Thea out the door and down the stairs. Walter stepped forward and Felicity clung to his arm._

"_Thank you Walter. For walking me down the aisle."_

_He kissed her hand and closed the door behind them, heading to the stairs at the end of the hall._

"_You are quite welcome. I was honored when you asked."_

_They stood at the top step and Felicity gasped when she saw Moira, Thea, and Laurel's handiwork. The Queen mansion was decked in white with matching roses everywhere you looked, with a few guests milling about. She couldn't see Oliver but followed the white carpet winding down the stairs and into the sitting room where she knew he probably was. She smiled at Carly who was making her way to her seat, not before shooting her large smile. The music started, the elegant sounds of violins making their way through the house._

"_Are you ready to become Mrs. Queen?"_

_She met Walter's eyes and nodded._

"_Absolutely."_

_She lifted up the bottom of her dress and they made their way downstairs. The moment their eyes met, Felicity's breath was taken away. She had seen Oliver in a suit and tie before but something about the way he looked today completely stunned her. But it was his smile that brought tears to her eyes. It was a smile he shared only with her. A smile she came to love and would always love, for the rest of their life together._

* * *

"_Are you…nervous?"_

_Oliver turned towards Tommy's voice and shot him a look of annoyance. _

"_No. I'm just…"_

_Tommy's eyebrows rose in curiosity._

"_You're just nervous. Wow. I've never seen this side of Oliver Queen. You are not the nervous type. Hooding up and jumping from rooftop to rooftop is completely fine. Getting married to Felicity Smoak, soon to be Queen, is making you shake. Are you getting cold feet?"_

_He frowned._

"_Absolutely not. I've been waiting months for this. It's just…nerve wracking okay? Getting married is a big deal and I'm going to be a horrible husband. Just watch."_

_Tommy starting to laugh, moving towards his best friend._

"_You are _not _going to be a horrible husband. You're going to be great. Felicity loves you and she knew what she was getting into when she said yes to your proposal. You two are great together and I see nothing but happiness in your future. And by the way? Felicity looks absolutely amazing. You will flip when you see her."_

_Oliver smiled, one that went from ear to ear._

"_How do you know what to say, all the time?"_

_Tommy smiled in return, remembering when Felicity asked him the same thing only minutes ago upstairs._

"_It's a natural gift. Now let's get you married."_

_They moved towards the front of the sitting room, completely converted into a vision of white, thanks to his mother, sister, and Laurel. He adjusted his tie and winked when Diggle shot him a smile as he stood next to Tommy. The music started and though he couldn't see her, Oliver knew Felicity was making her way down the stairs on his stepfather's arm. When she rounded the corner, every ounce of nervousness faded away and the breath was knocked out of him. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was a vision in ivory lace with a smile that shined brighter than any diamond in the Queen collection. When their eyes met, he smiled at his soon to be wife and she smiled right back, tears brimming her eyes. The music continued and she finally stopped in front of him. She turned to kiss Walter on the cheek before Oliver moved to shake the older man's hand. He smiled at his mother, her eyes already spilling tears, as Walter moved to stand next to her. Oliver took Felicity's hand and the ceremony began._

* * *

"_Both Felicity and Oliver have written their own vows which we will now hear. Felicity, why don't you start?"_

_She smiled and turned to face Oliver. She was trying as hard as she could not to cry and she hoped she wouldn't. She wanted to make it through without breaking down. She cleared her throat and squeezed Oliver's hands tightly._

"_Ollie. As an IT girl, computers are simple. Machines are a breeze. But love isn't a machine and it isn't a computer. Which means for me, it's not simple. It's scary. And when I first realized I loved you, I wanted to push my feelings into the deepest corners and forget. Because how can a girl like me end up with a guy like you? _You _are magnificent. _I _am ordinary. But ever since the first day we met, you've never made me feel ordinary. You've made me feel remarkable. I've never loved anyone like I love you. And it continues to scare me but I've come to realize that you will never let me down. You are always here. Always protecting me. Always showing me just how much you care about me. So I know that I can dive head first into anything because you will be there to pull me out before I drown. And years from now, when we're old, I'll still feel the same, if not more. You are my best friend. My hero. My home. My true love. And I will always fight for us because it's the one thing I believe in more than anything else in this world. And I cannot wait to start our life together._

_She took a deep breath, tears threatening to emerge, but Oliver started to speak, pushing down the urge to cry. _

"_Felicity. My Felicity. You are wonderful. The most wonderful person I've ever met. You've made me the happiest man in the world and I don't know what I'd do without you. Every moment since I've met you has been an adventure. You see me every part of me and you never judge. You never criticize. You just love me. You hold my hand and just jump. You never stand in my way. You're always by my side. You lift me up and I know our future together will be one of pure happiness. Here, in front of our friends and family, I am proud to declare my love for you. You are the one I've been waiting for. The true love that my mom and Thea always wanted for me. I can be fearless in anything I do because you are there to back me up. You saved me. And I'd go through those five years on the island all over again if this what I get in return. You. In all your beauty and all your goodness. You are mine. Forever. And I am so happy that I am yours. I love you. And I'll spend the rest of my life showing you that I love you. No matter how many bottles of red wine it takes."_

_A ripple of laughter went through the crowd and Oliver smiled as Felicity chuckled lightly from underneath her veil. The ceremony continued and it was finally time to say I do._

"_Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Felicity to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Oliver smiled._

"_I do."_

_Felicity squeezed his hands, smiling up at him._

"_And do you, Felicity Megan Smoak, take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_She nodded vigorously. _

"_Absolutely. I do."_

_All their friends and family waited, the moment finally arriving._

"_Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver? You may kiss your bride."_

_He lifted her veil and brought his lips down to hers, cheers erupting through the Queen mansion. _

_They were married. _

_Finally._

* * *

"Lily you promised me you'd clean your room before everyone arrived!"

Felicity smiled as she heard running feet, her daughter coming to race down the stairs.

"I cleaned it mommy. I promise!"

She placed a hand on her hip, one eyebrow rising.

"You're sure? Because you know you won't be able to play in the backyard with Cara, Artie, or Lucas if it's not clean."

Lily shook her head, her hands clasped tightly in behind her.

"I promise mommy. You can go look if you want."

She smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I believe you. Just do me one more favor and check on Robert okay? I don't want to wake him up until our guests arrive."

Lily smiles and nods again.

"Yes mommy."

Felicity grins as she watches her fly up the stairs. Her ears catch the garage opening and she takes the laundry basket, making her way to the back linen room. When Oliver steps through the door, she smiles, like she does every time he comes home. He smiles, matching her own, and wraps her up in his strong arms.

"Well hello Mrs. Queen."

She kisses him, every part of her body on fire.

"Hello Mr. Queen. Verdant in good standing?"

He nods as she moves to throw a load in the machine.

"Everything is great. The new manager, Darren, will handle everything tonight. Where's my princess?"

She takes his hand, making her way back into the kitchen. The moment he steps under the door frame, Lily is there, throwing herself into her father's waiting arms.

"Daddy!"

He laughs and picked her up, spinning her around the room.

"My beautiful girl! What'd you do today?"

He placed her on the island in the middle of the kitchen and Felicity watched as she told her father all about her day, her arms moving wildly in the air to make her point. She grabbed a few more plates, stepping through the large French doors that led to the shaded patio. The roses lining the backyard were in full bloom and the pool's water was a beautiful shade of blue. The swing set off to the corner swayed lightly in the spring breeze which carried the smell of the food evenly throughout the backyard and the house.

"When is everyone coming?"

She smiled and leaned into Oliver's embrace when his arms came to wrap around her. She checked her watch, her engagement ring and matching wedding band glinting in the sun.

"Right about – "

The doorbell rang and Lily's voice rang out in excitement.

"They're here! They're here, they're here!"

Oliver and Felicity laughed, turning towards the front of their house.

"Right about now."

They linked hands and made their way to the door, Lily already pulling it open.

"Uncle Tommy!"

Just like with her father, she threw herself into Tommy's waiting arms. His smile was wide as he hugged her tight.

"There she is! My beautiful Lily blossom. You look quite beautiful today. Taking after your mother I see."

Felicity laughed as he put her down.

"Always a charmer. Thanks for coming."

They hugged briefly before she moved to Laurel and Tommy moved to hug Oliver tightly.

Guests started flowing in, Tommy and Laurel's two kids Lucas and Cara running in ahead of their parents, Lily already leading them outside to the playground Oliver had set up when they first moved in. Moira and Walter were next, Thea and Roy stepping through only moments after. Diggle and Carly were last, Artie running to the backyard as well, the rest of the kids waiting. The reunion was merry, all the adults hugging and laughing. They all moved to the backyard, starting to eat, different conversations filling the once empty air. Felicity disappeared momentarily and Oliver smiled when he caught sight of her, one year old Robert blinking sleepy at him, his small arms reaching for his father. Oliver gladly took him and swayed back and forth as his family and friends cooed at him. The cute baby giggled and squealed, starting to wake up, and he got passed around, ending in his grandmother's arms, her smile towards her grandson reaching from ear to ear.

"So Felicity. Robert is only one…are you ready for the new addition?"

Oliver reached around his pregnant wife's stomach and pulled her close as Felicity smiled at Laurel.

"I guess we'll see! I'm due in two months and Oliver still doesn't want to find out whether it's a girl or boy."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"We found out with Robbie and Lily. I want a surprise this time. How about you two, is Lucas and Cara your only ones?"

Tommy snaked his arm around his wife's waist.

"Well actually if you must know, we found out yesterday she's a few weeks pregnant with baby number three."

The backyard erupted with cheers and happy congratulations before the attention turned to Diggle and Carly.

"And you two?"

Diggle laughed and Carly blushed.

"We're uh…working on it."

The party progressed, food being eaten, wine being served to those who could have it, and the kids played behind them, their laughs echoing from the grass. As the sun fell and the stars came out, Oliver checked his watch to see if was already almost nine. He turned to Felicity, his wife smiling at something Thea said.

"You think we should wind down? The kids…"

Felicity nodded, placing her hand on his arm.

"It's the weekend. Let's let them be for tonight."

He smiled and nodded.

"As you wish Mrs. Queen."

* * *

Another hour passed and the clock read 10:05 pm. Diggle, Carly, and Artie were the first to leave, Thea and Roy following twenty minutes later. Moira and Walter kissed everyone goodbye thirty minutes after that and promised to take the kids for ice cream later that week. Tommy and his family were gone before 11:15 and finally, the Queen family had the house to themselves. Oliver lifted a knocked out Lily into his arms and tucked her in before taking Robert from Felicity and back into his room. Felicity moved around the house, cleaning up, and stopped short, looking at all the pictures on the mantle. Pictures from the years that followed her wedding to Oliver. She smiled as her eyes grazed over each frame: their honeymoon in Monaco where they spent at least half of it in bed, their first anniversary where Felicity told Oliver she was pregnant with Lily, Tommy and Laurel's wedding, Robert's first birthday, Diggle and Carly's wedding at the Queen mansion, a family picture from last month, Felicity, Oliver, Robert, and Lily sitting on the grass in Paris' Luxembourg Gardens, and a few more memories she held very dear to her heart. She turned to smile at her husband as he came down the stairs.

"That was fast."

He smiled and kissed her quickly before helping with the mess.

"They're exhausted. Tonight was fun. We should do it again soon."

She nodded in agreement and in just an hour, everything was clean and the couple was climbing into bed. Oliver pulled her close and Felicity tucked herself into his side, pulling the comforter up around them.

"Goodnight Mrs. Queen. I love you."

She brought her face up to his for one more kiss. When she pulled away, she brought her forehead to his.

"Goodnight Mr. Queen. I love you too."

They fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms, their kids fast asleep. And they dreamed of each other. Of their family. And slept peacefully knowing that through it all, every up and down, they went to bed and woke up next to each other every day, a blessing they both would cherish for as long as they were alive. And behind the wall of the west side of their large bedroom, encased in glass, rested Oliver's green leather, his hood, and his bow and arrows, the retired symbol of Starling City's savior. They continued to collect dust as their owner slept soundly in his safe city, the only sound that of crickets outside and his wife's soft breathing.

**The end of this story but just the beginning for them.**


End file.
